Ulysses Catterick
Ulysses Catterick, refered to as Catt by friends, is Calatian warrior whom had once had ties to the Labyrinth. History Early Days When he was young Catt worked in a brothel in a slum within the nation of Uradiel. He provided entertainment like music and got drinks for customers. One day two strange looking patrons caused a riot, burning the brothel down and causing the death of one of his friends. He angrily tracked them as they made their way away through the Taj-Nar mountains, an area Catt was slightly familiar with. However, these men went far further then he had ever explored before, higher and higher - he managed to follow then all night, but as dawn came up he found they had disappeared. Looking around, he discovered a entrance to the Labyrinth. Sneaking through the tunnels, he eventually found the two men responsible and confronted and killed them in front of a crowd of Loddies. The Labyrinth at first imprisoned him, but soon let him out on the condition he remain as a soldier. Faced with no choice, he agreed. As a Prisoner in the Labyrinth Thoughts of the outside world were never far from his mind, and during a raid he attempted to defect to the Chamber of Sages, hoping to escape the Labyrinth and return to his old life. This earned him another spell in gaol and poisoned him in the eyes of many Loddies, who looked upon him with an even greater suspicion. He suspected that it was the charity of Selena that stopped them killing him on the spot, but never found out why he was spared. Despite this, he began to enjoy his time underground more as he found friends and began to respect the Labyrinth's way of life, that was not dissimilar to that of the brothel in which he had grown up. Though he never rose to any important position he valued his time there and was a loyal soldier by the time it collapsed. Starting Over Following the collapse Catt drifted, taking a small administrative position in Lanasach, as far away from his previous lives as possible, and tried to work out what he wanted from life. This philosophising was a dangerous distraction from the reality of governing however, and he was overthrown in a bloodless coup, given a small boat and set off to sea. Crashing into the Innagos Desert, he eventually came to Ikana Canyon, where he was reunited with many of his old comrades whom he had previously avoided. Resolving to start anew, his experience made him a senior strategist and commander during the wars that followed. During this time he met up with former Labyrinth dwellers and was present at the battles of Van'Duras and Olimandias. After the Cataclysm he happily joined the nation of Calatia, where he felt his loyalties lay, and now dwells in Snowpeak. Appearance and Personality Despite being over 100 years old Catt still has the appearance of a 20-something, however, with the destruction of the Labyrinth, he is slowly beginning to age. He usually wears a grey military uniform (similar to a US Confederate General's) with the ice-blue insignia of Calatia on the lapel. In battle he has been known to wield sabers, rapiers, longswords, crossbows, and pikes, though he is most comfortable with a small hatchet with a light wooden shield. He also knows enough magic to enchant a sword with a Fire spell to give it more power. He has a pretty regular personality compared to other Loddies, with a notable lack of bloodlust and arrogance. However, when he was younger he was a lot more prideful, and his mellowing out is probably the result of ageing. Despite being friendly to those weaker than himself he is not a do-gooder and dislikes authority, and has generally skulked around the bottom reaches of all the factions he has been a part of due to this. However, he does command a garrison of guards at Snowpeak, and always take an interest in, and even tries to influence, military affairs. He has also taken charge of a Mission in Snowpeak, providing shelter for refugees and poor citizens. The goal of this place is to eventually assimilate these people into Calatian society and branches of the military - at present however it is more of an over-subscribed dosshouse, with only a few residents going on to join Catterick's Garrison. Interestingly, his first name is never made reference to, having been known only to the long dead inhabitants of the Uradiel slum where he grew up, and possibly to those members of the Labyrinth that inducted him. Since them, everyone has referred to him simply as Catterick or Catt, the name Ulysses forgotton. Current Status Catterick is currently travelling with the Calatian expedition to the Labyrinth ruins. Category:Player Characters Category:Citizens of The Labyrinth Category:Citizens of Ikana Canyon Category:Citizens of Calatia